Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
01:46 Helo 01:47 Hello 01:50 You certainly are talkative today. >.> 01:50 jk 01:51 Nope. 01:51 Lol. 01:51 I've been trying to act more serious and mature lately. 01:51 Why? 01:51 Not trying to sound condescending :/ 01:52 Because you've seen how stupid I can be when not acting mature. 01:52 Not really. 01:53 You act about normal. 01:53 Define "normal"... 01:55 nor·mal 01:55 ˈnôrməl/Submit 01:55 adjective 01:55 1. 01:55 conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected. 01:55 "it's quite normal for puppies to bolt their food" 01:55 synonyms: usual, standard, ordinary, customary, conventional, habitual, accustomed, expected, wonted; 01:55 How did I know you were going to do that >.< 01:55 :) 01:55 What 01:56 Because you know that i'm very literal. 01:57 Yes, yes you are... 01:57 >_< 01:58 I can be very literal too. 01:58 That's why I hate blonde jokes, sarcasm, etc. 01:58 (Not that you did either.) 01:58 Huh? 01:58 I am a very literal person most times. 01:59 That's all you really need to know... 01:59 You lost me on the last part. 02:00 Because of my tendency to be literal, I cannot stand blonde jokes. 02:00 Lol. 02:00 Oh really? 02:01 Yes. Really. 02:01 :/ 02:02 The hate could just stem from the hating I got as a student in elementary school, but IDK. 02:02 * Rider ranger47 has no comment and instead looks for his flamethrower. 02:03 Yeah, i should probably not talk about it. 02:03 (I should 02:03 *I should 02:03 >.> 02:04 And it's not my place to ask about it. 02:05 !vstf feed non-spam http://crackdown.wikia.com/index.php?diff=8849 02:06 Sorry, that was meant for IRC. 02:06 What 02:06 Oh. 02:08 Did you notice that infobox migration is now enabled globally? 02:10 Yes. 02:13 Seems kind of buggy on recognizing infoboxes. 02:14 Am I still allowed to take chat logs? 02:15 Yes. 02:15 Go ahead. 02:16 Usually only mods and admins are allowed, that's why I asked. 02:16 I haven't remebered recemtly. 02:16 *recently 02:16 Well, you 02:16 *you're a former admin 02:17 I hate it when I press Enter too early. >.> 02:23 CCC 02:23 >_< 02:24 I'm not an actual kitten. 02:24 Lol. 02:25 You can never tell for sure over the internet.... 02:25 No, seriously, I'm not a kitten. 02:25 Lol. 02:25 Darn. 02:33 Oh no. 02:33 xD 02:33 o/ 02:34 What, so you're a chat bot now? 02:34 Who do you think you are, submitting chat logs. 02:34 smh 02:34 Don't tell me how to do my job. 02:35 I promise you, it will end badly. 02:35 Sure. 02:36 deltree C:\users\admin\desktop\AWB\AWB.exe 02:36 You wouldn't. 02:36 I would. 02:36 Meep. 02:36 Who are you? 02:36 What. 02:37 And what do you want? 02:37 Rangie, it's me, Codi. :( 02:37 I told you I would. 02:37 Told me what? 02:37 What's going on? 02:37 Codi. 02:38 Ya? 02:38 I think I deleted the wrong file... 02:38 You've been deleting my files? 02:38 Why? 02:39 ?tob uoy ,nahc-notnA si erehW 02:39 @Codi 02:39 :o 02:39 Do not call me a bot >:( 02:39 SYS Glitchy text detected! 02:39 @Rangerbot: It's not "glitchy", it's just backwards, you baka. >_< 02:40 Wait. 02:40 You are a bot. 02:40 >_< 02:40 * Little Codec slaps KC 02:40 Hostile presence detected! Notifying operator... 02:40 :O 02:40 i'm right here. 02:40 How dare you, Codi and Rangie. 02:41 !rehash 02:41 :D @KC 02:41 Fatal error: .PY core not found. 02:41 Bad Codi. 02:42 How rude… 02:42 * Rider ranger47 sends RB to DoSAT. 02:42 You're calling ME rude? 02:42 Lol. 02:43 @KC do you have the chat logger loaded? 02:43 No. 02:43 It won't load... 02:43 Easy fix 02:43 Press F!@ 02:43 *F12 02:43 Copy paste the import. 02:44 Press enter 02:44 My window closed, so I lost everything. 02:44 All it did was toggle Airplane Mode on and off. 02:45 Cntrl + Shift + J 02:45 JS console. 02:45 Now what? 02:45 Copy paste the import for the chat logger. 02:46 Ah. 02:46 There we go. 02:46 Thanks 02:46 i removed my log. 02:47 Try submitting one. 02:47 * KCCreations submits 02:47 Nothing. 02:47 Nope. 02:47 It just cleared my window. 02:47 Do you have chathacks on? 02:47 Nope. 02:48 You need to. 02:48 I mean, I had them on. 02:48 Then I turned them off after you asked. 02:48 >_< 02:48 They needed to be on. 02:50 They're on... 02:50 Now it works. 02:50 I'll get it. 02:51 Oh no 02:51 What? 02:52 You submitted. 02:52 So? 02:52 And then I did. 02:52 I don't see any problems... 02:53 Oh. 02:53 Now I do... 02:53 Fixed 02:54 Okay 02:55 Don't ever delete my files again. 02:55 Don't ever tell me how to do my job again. 02:56 @KC To fix the chat logger, rename Codi's wikia.js file to chat.js 02:57 Okay. 02:57 I have to go now. 02:57 See you later. 02:57 Huh? 02:58 Oh 2015 08 23